


Who is a good girl?

by LikaNightmare



Series: Ennotana Week 2017/2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikaNightmare/pseuds/LikaNightmare
Summary: Their dog with her head comfortably laid down on Tanaka's lap. Noticing Ennoshita there, she opened her eyes and stared at him with the same docile look she had been showing them both for the past seventeen years and weakly wiggled her tail. "Hello, you."Ennotana week: Day 2→ Pet





	Who is a good girl?

When Ennoshita got home, he was tired and feeling sick and desperately in need of a hot bath and a twelve hours long nap. His body aching in places he could swear he had no muscle left. He got rid of his shoes and walked in the living room being greeted by the not so uncommon image of his husband passed out on the floor.

Tanaka was sitting with his head resting in the couch in a position that Ennoshita knew it would bring him some neck pain. Their dog with her head comfortably laid down on Tanaka's lap. Noticing Ennoshita there, she opened her eyes and stared at him with the same docile look she had been showing them both for the past seventeen years and weakly wiggled her tail. "Hello, you."

Excited, she tried to get up, waking up Tanaka on doing so. "I guess i feel asleep." He yawned. His left hand gently patting the dog's head. Ennoshita sat by his side, right hand working with Tanaka's doubling the effectiveness of patting.

"Did our patient give you too much trouble today?" He asked. "Or was she a good girl?"

"She is always a good girl." Tanaka said. When Ennoshita rested his head on his shoulder, he turned a little to kiss his forehead. "Although" he started again in a lower voice. "Her seizures are getting stronger."

Ennoshita's heart shrank. That was the moment they had been warned about: the moment when the medication would stop working and they would have nothing else left to do but wait.

That was also the moment he had been dreading for years. Nara, the big black Rottweiler, had been with them for almost as long as they have been together as a couple. Ennoshita could still remember the day Ryuu had brought her in, a small flea infected black ball in a paper box that had been dump on the pet shop Ryuu used to work on.

Ever since she was a puppy, Nara had always been a ball of pure love and energy. She was always glad in walking around following people, catching every object they would let her play with and mostly, going on runs with Tanaka and Nishinoya every morning. She was also very keen on destroying things like Ryuu's favorite shoes, the remote, Chikara's 75th year special edition of The Lord of the Rings, Nishinoya's old Magic card that he had left at their place one day, several year before they got destructed, and mostly any paper she could get her mouth on. She was a terrible dog. As age came, she settled down, less appealed to do any stupid thing but still so lovable and docile as ever.

"Chi-"

"I know." He interrupted. If Ryuu started to talk, he knew he would end up crying. After all, he knew exactly what Ryuu was going to say. About how they should be prepared to face the worse, how they should expect her to leave them. All those things that Chikara just couldn't bring himself to think about. Everything he could ask at that moment was some peace. Quietude so he could rest and feel warm and not think about his dog slowly fading away right in front of his eyes. Ryuu intertwined their fingers and sighed.

“I shouldn't be filling your head with all this anguish. I just don't want you to suffer when things end up the way they will.” Tanaka said and Ennoshita couldn't help but envy how cool and collected Tanaka could be in that kind of situation. He was falling apart, panicking and feeling completely lost whenever he stopped to think about everything that was happening, but Tanaka was completely fine. He would do all he could to make sure Nara was comfortable and he was never afraid of doing anything from cleaning up vomit to staying up all night because Nara was having a crisis and someone had to be watching over her.

“I know.” he answered. He felt that answer was too little, but he had nothing else to say so he rested his head on Tanaka shoulder and closed his eyes. 

“Long day?”

“You can't even imagine.” he whispered. Nara had fallen asleep again with her cold nose pressed on Ennoshita's hand. The emotions bottling up inside him tried to come all the way up through his throat and fall out even though he tried his best to keep them inside. “I hate that place.” 

“I know.”

“I hate this.” he said in a whisper. His voice almost failing while his quivering lips couldn't perfectly hold back his crying out. “I hate waiting and not being able to do anything to stop. I hate seeing her suffer. I hate that our house feels so cold now. I hate this. I hate that you seem so calm when I don't have a fucking idea how to react to anything. I hate all this.”

Ryuu didn't answer at first. He kept making circles with his thumb on Nara's back. Frustration consumed Ennoshita from inside out and he was ready to start an argument when Ryuu finally said something. “I know.”

“Can you say something other than this?”

“I don't know what else could I say.” he said. “It doesn't matter how you look at this, words cannot make this be magically okay.” he let out a heavy sight. The weight of every little things lying heavy on his shoulder as his bitter words filled the room. Then suddenly he took Ennoshita’s hand on his own, intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of Ennoshita’s hand softly. “If you wanna know the truth, I have no idea of what I’m supposed to do. I’m so completely lost, Chikara.” he confessed.

And that, more than anything else, broke Ennoshita’s heart in two. He rested his head on Tanaka’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I’m also lost.” he wanted to say more and he hated himself for not being the reliable strong person he thought he should be at moment such as these but what else could he do than be honest?

“I know what is going to happen and I'm ready.” Tanaka started. “I am. I'm trying to be.” he faltered. “I've got the money and I have the burial services' number and I'm ready when she wants to go. I don't wanna see her suffer, Chikara. I don't. But I...” Ennoshita felt more than he heard the held sight on his lungs, the crying yell that Tanaka was keeping stuck on his throat. “But I still don’t want to accept that.” 

“No one does.” Ennoshita answered. When he looked up, Tanaka was crying. Big heavy teardrops running down his cheeks and Ennoshita kissed one of them. He didn’t try to make him stop and he didn’t say anything else, they just kept sat there, for hours, while Tanaka cried and they pet Nara in her sleep.

That ended up beings Nara’s last night.

The next morning, when Ennoshita woke up, Tanaka was already up. He was sitting in the living room right in front of Nara’s bed, where the dog lied, cozy and comfortable. And already gone. When Ennoshita walked in, he knew. He knew it already. He knew it before he had to look at Tanaka’s eyes. He sat beside his husband and passed his arm around Tanaka’s waist and he didn't say a word because he didn't need to. And even if he needed to say anything, he imagined the big lump on his throat wouldn't let him. At some point he softly rested his lips on Tanaka's shoulder and closed his eyes and waited what seemed to be hours for something he wasn't sure what was.

Whatever it was, never came. The hour passed in a mortal silence as Tanaka prayed his goodbyes and Ennoshita was too numb to do the same. Later he would tell himself he was too cold with the dog he loved for over a decade, but he did kissed the top of her head when Tanaka was gently putting her on the back seat of their car.

The rest of the day went by as a blur: they took Nara to the burial agency, they waited, someone handed them Nara's remains in a tiny – comparing to Nara's size when alive – vase, they got out, they came back home without a word – Ennoshita drove because Tanaka didn't seem to be inclined to let go of Nara's ashes for now, Nishinoya passed by their house around 6 pm to give his condolences and Asahi did the same one hour later, bringing them dinner because he knew neither of them were in their right mind to think about anything else besides their grieve and because he was just this nice.

  
  


After they left, the house felt cold and empty. Tanaka and Ennoshita sat side by side on the couch. Nara's things were still all around the place and somehow was still hard to believe she was gone forever. Suddenly Ennoshita felt old and sick. He cuddle up to Tanaka, hiding his face on the crock of his neck. Not knowing exactly what to do, Tanaka only let him do as he pleased and passed his arm around Ennoshita's waist to keep him close.

  
  


“I miss her already.” Chikara confessed in a whisper and the quiver on Tanaka's body when he tried to answer was enough proof that he did too.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feel bad for killing the dog but you guys saw it coming, right?  
> I promised myself I would finish Ennotana Week even if it takes me the rest of the year. So...  
> I actually had it well sketched up to the middle already so I just finished up and got it ready to post.
> 
> Well, I'm accepting your complaints - or basically anything else (srsly, talk to me!) - here or on [Tumblr](http://lii-mao.tumblr.com).
> 
> |See ya!


End file.
